


On my skin

by Gio_Snower



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Boys In Love, M/M, Male Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-01 21:10:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6536440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gio_Snower/pseuds/Gio_Snower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Huang ZiTao lavora giorno e notte come carettiere per ripagare i debiti contratti dalla sua famiglia. Ha una vita estremamente difficile, povera e piena di fatiche e rinunce giornaliere, ha così poco tempo per sé stesso che non pensa nemmeno all'anima gemella che è a lui destinata. <br/>Un giorno, compie un'azione le cui conseguenze sconvolgeranno per sempre la sua vita, intrappolandolo in un mondo fatto di violenza e morte, ma anche di legami e vita.</p>
<p>LuHan ha un problema non indifferente. Non sa come è possibile, ma nella sua mente si sono create tre diverse personalità, tra cui la sua. Sembra che ognuna di queste personalità abbia un pregio e un diffetto del LuHan originario, di cui resta solo l'involucro pieno di dubbi, a cui aspetta la scelta. <br/>Ed è proprio in un momento così difficile, mentre nasconde il suo problema, che una persona compare nella sua vita, scoprendo il suo segreto mentre nasconde il proprio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [holjisoo](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=holjisoo).



_Tientsin, Cina, 2015_

I manici del carretto sono impugnati saldamente dalle sue mani arrossate dal freddo. Mentre cammina, seguito dal leggero rumore prodotto delle ruote fatte di legno e ferro che vengono a contatto con le piastrelle, urlando ogni tanto per chiedere di liberare la strada alla folla che è scesa nelle strade, una nuvoletta si forma davanti a lui grazie al suo respiro congelato. Nemmeno per un'istante pensa di fermarsi, continua a camminare, lasciando che i suoi piedi trovino il ritmo giusto e che il suo corpo decida per sé quando sarà il momento di riposare, sempre che se lo possa permettere. Non è la prima volta che si deve sforzare per completare il suo incarico e sa bene che non sarà l'ultima.  
Si chiede se con la misera paga che riceverà si potrà comprare dei guanti... Le sue mani callose sono avvolte da bende giallognole che coprono le vecchie cicatrici delle piaghe, impedendo ai calli di sanguinare nuovamente. Quando ha iniziato, non aveva idea di cosa comportasse il suo lavoro, non sapeva cosa avrebbe dovuto evitare e cosa invece avrebbe dovuto fare, solo il tempo glielo aveva insegnato e lui sperava di essere stato un buon studente, di aver appreso dai propri errori.   
Sapeva bene che non era il momento di combinare guai.   
Nonostante fosse istruito, aveva avuto molte difficoltà a trovare un lavoro onesto. Le malelingue avevano parlato rendendogli impossibile l'essere assunto per svariati lavori, assai meno massacranti e ben retribuiti, ma tutto ciò lo aveva spronato a superare la situazione in cui era caduto. Non aveva nemmeno avuto tempo per deprimersi, bensì aveva versato le sue lacrime più volte in una struggente e silenziosa solitudine, per poi darsi da fare.   
Ora sa di non poter rifiutare nemmeno un incarico proposto dal suo capo, non può rischiare assolutamente di essere licenziato... con cosa avrebbe vissuto la sua famiglia altrimenti?   
In quei mesi di povertà, nemmeno un briciolo era stato messo da parte, poiché tutto era stato necessario, se non a sopravvivere, a ripagare i debiti che ancora li sommergono.  
Si ferma davanti a un negozio e avvisa il suo arrivo tirando un piccolo campanellino attaccato alla porta. Di lì a poco degli impiegati dovrebbero venire a ritirare la merce che ha trasportato e a dargli il suo compenso.   
Si appoggia al carretto, ma è scomodo, la schiena, che gli duole da qualche giorno per il troppo sforzo, manda piccole fitte che raggiungono anche il suo costato. Sospira scocciato e si piega, con i gomiti sulle ginocchia e la schiena ricurva, messa a riposo.  
Il dolore rimane, ma perde la sua intensità e gli permette di respirare. Manda la testa all'indietro e sospira, una nuvoletta si forma nell'aria gelida della metropoli. Si chiede perché ci mettano così tanto gli impiegati ad arrivare, solitamente in pochi secondi sono già fuori a controllare la merce. Non sa se apprezzare questo ritardo insolito come un'opportunità per una pausa o se sentirsi infastidito poiché nel frattempo potrebbe perdere un altro incarico, rinunciando così a soldi di cui ha bisogno.   
Riabbassa la testa e si fissa i piedi, guarda le sue scarpe da ginnastica, sono di un numero più grande, piene di tagli e graffi, una volta dovevano essere bianche, ma ora sono di un scolorito color marroncino, simile al colore della fanghiglia che ha calpestato più volte durante le giornate in cui la pioggia cadeva fitta.   
Vorrebbe comprarsi un paio di scarpe nuove, ma costano molto, lo sa. Scaccia quel pensiero con fastidio e sbuffa; quando sarà pagato?  
Finalmente qualcuno esce dal negozio, è un ragazzo giovane, molto più giovane di lui. Ha i capelli neri che gli scendono sugli occhi e delle labbra fine che sono impiegate in una smorfia; non avrà più di quattordici anni, ma lo guarda con quel misto di pietà e disgusto che le persone riservano a quelli come lui, a quelli come la sua famiglia.   
È arrabbiato, ma non dice nulla. Deve controllarsi, sopportare l'umiliazione che ogni giorno subisce, abituarsi alla sensazione di solitudine che gli attanaglia il petto, al rimpianto della vita passata che deve superare. Si alza, superando di molti centimetri l'altezza del ragazzino, che stavolta, vedendolo in tutto il suo metro e ottantatré centimetri, deglutisce.   
Un sorrisetto compare agli angoli della sua bocca, ma lo nasconde prima che il ragazzo possa vederlo; vuole evitare il più possibile il verificarsi di un qualsiasi problema.   
"C'è tutto?" domanda sgarbato il ragazzino, quasi a rifarsi su di lui con le parole.  
"Sì" risponde diretto, guardandolo negli occhi.   
Il ragazzo controlla velocemente e poi tira fuori i soldi. Glieli porge e inizia a portare dentro la merce, senza nemmeno rivolgergli parola. Non gli ha dato nemmeno la mancia, ma non è una cosa rara. Sono più le volte che non gliela danno che quelle dove effettivamente riceve un piccolo premio per i suoi sforzi.   
Il ragazzino torna nuovamente e sente la voce di un uomo urlargli dietro di sbrigarsi, così capisce il perché del ritardo. È ovvio che sia nuovo e agli inizi, un apprendista. È molto giovane ed è un peccato che non sia a scuola, dove dovrebbe essere, ma è fortunato perché ha trovato un lavoro  
che non gli creerà problemi, anche se in una zona non molto sicura. L'apprendista affretta il suo passo e dopo qualche viaggio riesce a finire il suo compito, così che lui se ne possa andare.   
Prende i manici del carretto e ripercorre la strada, chiedendosi se riuscirà a portare a termine almeno altri due lavori prima dell'arrivo del buio. Se ci riuscisse, i guanti che desidera non sarebbero un'opzione irrealizzabile.  
Le strade principali sono zeppe di gente, uomini, donne, bambini; quando passa in mezzo a zone così popolose, si sente uno dei tanti, una piccola fiammella in mezzo a tante altre. Non sa se il fuoco che ha dentro bruci più degli altri, se sia più luminoso, più vivo, oppure il contrario. Chiude gli occhi e gli sembra di vedere tutte quei piccoli fuocherelli, hanno tutti un colore e una forma diversa.  
Sceglie di cambiare direzione e lascia la strada principale per una secondaria, abbastanza larga per il suo passaggio.   
\- Lasciami! - urla una voce. - Lasciami! - Ripete, è acuta, fragile e spaventata e lui capisce che appartiene a una ragazza.   
Lascia i manici del carretto, cercando capire da dove proveniva quella voce.  
\- Zitta! - Grida una seconda voce, che stavolta appartiene indubbiamente a un uomo. Forti rumori arrivano alle sue orecchie, simili a qualcosa di pesante che si schianta addosso a più oggetti.   
Segue quei suoni e si ritrova davanti a un vicolo stretto. Due uomini sono in piedi e, distesa ai loro piedi, vi è un corpo minuto. Si chiede se sia ancora viva, mentre sente la rabbia salire nel suo petto, colorare le sue guance. Nessuno dei due si è accorto di lui, ma questo è solo a suo favore.   
\- Guarda questa puttana... - borbotta uno, ha i capelli tinti di azzurro e un viso ruvido, con una leggera barbetta lasciata crescere con noncuranza sul mento.   
Il secondo uomo, invece, ha i capelli neri raccolti in tante treccine; sono giovani, tra i venti e i trenta anni.   
L'uomo con i capelli azzurri si abbassa e afferra il braccio della povera malcapitata, che emette un flebile lamento.   
\- Alzati, stronza! - Grida nuovamente, scuotendola. Lei alza il viso e lui nota che è appena una ragazzina, probabilmente ha la stessa età dell'apprendista di prima.  
Si chiede il perché di quel comportamento, poi vede le cerniere aperte dei pantaloni dei due uomini e non si fa più domande.   
A quel punto, quando vede che si allontanano mentre la ragazza cerca di rialzarsi, ne approfitta e si fionda in mezzo.  
\- Statele lontano - li avvisa, tenendoli sott'occhio. Se i due avessero indietreggiato, si sarebbe voltato per aiutarla, ma così non è.  
\- E tu chi cazzo sei? -   
\- Cosa cazzo vuoi? -   
\- Vattene, moccioso. -   
Non fa nemmeno un passo indietro, continua a guardarli, con i muscoli del corpo tesi e pronti a scattare. Ne osserva bene i movimenti, le posizioni, non vuole perdersi nemmeno una loro azione, visto che è in svantaggio numerico e vuole proteggere al meglio la ragazzina dietro di lui. Ne ha visto di sfuggita gli occhi, scuri e rotondi, così luminosi e pieni di paura.   
\- Andatevene... - dice, ma loro non colgono la minaccia nel suo tono di voce, nella sua espressione aggressiva. Forse l'hanno colta, pensa, ma non credono che sia pericoloso. D'altronde il suo fisico è snello, fine; insieme al suo viso dai tratti affilati, parrebbe quasi delicato... ma lui non lo è.  
Il primo uomo si lancia su di lui, credendolo distratto, il viso la maschera crudele e perversa della violenza, del desiderio di dominazione attraverso la paura sul più debole... o almeno, di chi pensa lui sia il più debole. Muove il bacino, tende la gamba, porta indietro le braccia che repentinamente, unite e con i palmi verso il fuori, fa scattare in avanti, dando potenza con lo slancio e la stabilità del suo busto. Prende in pieno il petto dell'uomo con i capelli azzurri che cade all'indietro molto violentemente, finendo quasi contro il muro.  
Il secondo si lancia, urlando di rabbia, lui cambia posizione, beneficia della gamba stabile e ruota, sfruttando il suo baricentro allineato. Anche lui viene sbalzato all'indietro dalla forza dell'impatto, che smorza la sua.   
Ghigna davanti ai loro sguardi stupefatti.  
\- Andatevene - dice, ritornando eretto e con sguardo minaccioso.   
I due, invece di andarsene, con un grido di rabbia e sputandogli insulti contro, si lanciano contro di lui, le mani strette a pugno.   
Blocca il primo pugno con la mano e ruotando il polso storce quello dell'uomo con le treccine che grida nuovamente, ma di dolore. Al secondo mira alle costole con un calcio di tacco e sente il colpo dato con il tallone; questo si piega in due e lui ne approfitta per alzare la gamba e colpirlo, sempre con il tallone, in testa. L'uomo con i capelli intrecciati libera la mano strattonandola, ma lui l'ha già previsto e si gira assestandogli una gomitata sullo stomaco.  
Lo afferra per il colletto della camicia che indossa e lo getta contro l'altro, inginocchiato a terra.   
\- Andatevene! - Ordina. I due scappano, ma non prima di avergli detto che la pagherà cara, che non sa chi ha sfidato, non sa chi sono loro.   
A lui, di chi sono loro, non interessa. Non gli interessa nemmeno sapere di cosa fanno parte; una cosa sbagliata resta sbagliata. Il disgusto provato non è proporzionale al grado della persona che l'ha provocato.   
Raggiunge la ragazza e le mette le mani sulle spalle con dolcezza, attento a non toccarla troppo. La sente tremare e quando alza il viso, le rivolge un sorriso.  
\- Stai bene? - le chiede.  
Lei annuisce.  
\- Non venire mai più qui, non prima di sapere come difenderti. - Le dice.  
\- Grazie... - mormora lei, iniziando a piangere. Lui la stringe a sé e solo quando i singhiozzi di lei, dopo qualche minuto, si calmano, la lascia andare.  
Lei si alza e con un sorriso gli dice: Sarebbe stato bello se fossi stato tu.  
Lui sa a che cosa si riferisce e le sorride in risposta, ha ricevuto un complimento. Si alza e la segue con lo sguardo mentre lei va via, poi si affretta a recuperare il carretto.

  
Dopo aver salvato la ragazzina, è riuscito a completare ben tre lavori. La notte è scesa velocemente e ora il cielo è completamente nero, nessuna stella brilla e la luna appare più pallida del solito. Sta tornando a casa con velocità, i suoi passi sono gli unici rumori sulle piastrelle di quelle viuzze strette.   
Passa accanto alle case più povere e per un momento si chiede se la sua famiglia finirà così; poi si ricorda della promessa che si è fatto mesi prima: lui non permetterà che la sua famiglia finisca così.   
Rischia quasi di inciampare a causa di una buca, ma in qualche modo riesce a ritrovare l'equilibrio. Dopo pochi minuti, seguito da un silenzio inquietante, avvista una casa piccola e vecchia, ma con dei muri solidi sebbene sporchi. Si affretta ancora di più, stanco e desideroso di un pasto. Non mangia da qualche ora, solitamente, riesce a ricattare un pasto grazie al suo bel viso e alle maniere gentili che ha, eppure, stavolta non ha avuto tempo di ammaliare nessuno.  
Si chiede se effettivamente ci sarà qualcosa da mangiare, lo spera. Il suo stomaco borbotta e lui si rende conto che pensare al cibo non fa che peggiorare il suo appettito.   
Finalmente arriva davanti alla porta della sua casa e vi entra, non si chiude bene ed è molto preoccupato di ciò, però i soldi per ripararla non li ha. Non ancora.  
Essendo molto tardi, decide di non aprire la luce e si orienta nella piccola cucina toccando i pochi mobili.  
\- Tao? - mormora una voce.  
Sobbalza sorpreso.   
\- Sì? -  
\- Sei finalmente tornato - dice suo padre, entrando nella cucina e aprendo la luce, dove lui dorme. La loro casa ha tre stanze solo, che sono: cucina, bagno e una camera. Nella camera ci dormono i suoi genitori, lui ha un piccolo giaciglio in un angolo della cucina. È fatto di lenzuola e un cuscino logoro, ma è piuttosto confortevole.   
\- Scusami per averti svegliato. -   
Suo padre è sulla soglia dei cinquantanni e non vuole assolutamente toglierli il poco riposo che gli è concesso, visto il lavoro da muratore che ha trovato.   
Vede la fatica che si è dipinta sul volto del padre, oscurandone gli occhi e creando ancora più rughe sul suo viso, una volta disteso e luminoso.   
\- No, no. Non scusarti anche di questo - mormora l'uomo, rivolgendogli un sorriso triste. - Hai fame, vero? -  
Sta per negare, ma il suo stomaco risponde prima di lui, brontolando rumorosamente. Distoglie lo sguardo e, con rammarico, annuisce.  
\- C'è del riso con della verdura lì nel ripiano - dice suo padre indicando una ciotola nera con qualche crepa. Lui annuisce il risposta.  
\- Grazie, papà. -   
\- Dormi bene, Tao... - mormora l'uomo, per poi girarsi e tornare nella camera. È stanco e il suo passo è leggermente instabile, zoppicante. Solo pochi giorni prima ha subito un infortunio a causa di un masso che è caduto sopra alle sue dita.   
\- Anche tu... -   
Prende la ciotola e si mette a mangiare. Vuole lasciarne metà per il padre, per colazione, così si ferma, anche se il suo stomaco si ribella; ma la sua volontà è più forte. Ripone la ciotola con metà riso e si stende nel suo giaciglio, togliendosi solo la maglietta. La schiena manda di nuovo delle fitte, un piccolo gemito esce dalle sue labbra, ma è troppo stanco perfino per pensarci sopra. Appoggia la testa sul cuscino e chiude gli occhi, sapendo che domani avrà un'altra giornata di lavoro e sarà dura.

 

 

 


	2. Capitolo 2

Capitolo 2

 

\- Siete davvero venuti da me, a lamentarvi, come dei bambini? -  
L'uomo trema sotto il suo sguardo, mentre il suo comprare non ha nemmeno il coraggio di alzare lo sguardo. Sbatte il pugno sul bracciolo della sua lussuosa sedia e li vede sobbalzare sorpresi.  
\- N-noi... - mormora lo stesso, con voce spezzata.  
\- Voi? - lo interrompe, alzando un sopracciglio. - Voi siete degli imbecilli che porteranno disonore alla nostra organizzazione! -  
\- N-non v-volevamo... -  
\- Cosa non volevate? Mettere in ridicolo voi stessi? Disturbarmi con problemi che avete causato e che non siete capaci di risolverli?  
Avete praticamente pisciato fuori dalla tazza e ora aspettate che vostra madre pulisca al posto vostro! - Interrompe il balbettio continuo che, se in un primo momento lo divertiva, ora gli sta dando solo sui nervi.  
Posa le dita della mano sulla sua fronte e con il dito descrive piccoli cerchi sopra il suo sopracciglio. Respira ed espira, pensando a cosa fare...  
E' chiaro che le cose accadute siano un'errore di quei due e, se è vero che l'autore di quei lividi sa il wushu, fosse stato lui, li avrebbe pestati molto peggio; sono stati fortunati che lui si sia fermato, anche se si domanda il perché. Prova quasi simpatia per colui che ha picchiato quei deficienti, ma anche rabbia.  
Come si permette di toccare due del suo gruppo?  
Con quel gesto avventato, diventato un affronto, mette lui nella posizione di esigere vendetta... queste sono le regole del suo mondo, queste sono le regole che è tenuto a seguire, dettare e a far rispettare.  
Deve trovarlo e dimostrare che nessuno può ribellarsi a loro... se non lo fa, gli abitanti, altrimenti, potrebbero farsi un'idea sbagliata, potrebbero credere di poterli combattere e lui dovrebbe versare il sangue di intere famiglie, invece che di un singolo.  
\- Portatemelo - ordina. - Deciderò io cosa fare con lui, quindi non sfioratelo più del dovuto... Ma non può finire così. -

○

Quando si è alzato, il gallo doveva ancora cantare, suo padre era uscito circa un'ora prima, con il buio che sembrava inghiottire la città. La mezza ciotola di riso vuota, il che lo aveva reso contento. Si era velocemente infilato una maglietta e aveva cercato un paio di pantaloni puliti, prima di infilarsi le scarpe senza calze. Era uscito così presto per un motivo preciso, sapeva che una volta girato l'angolo, avrebbe trovato la signora Ahn che stava aprendo il suo negozio e grazie a qualche moina, era riuscito a farsi dare qualcosa da mangiare per colazione. Non c'era alcuna donna, che fosse giovane o di mezza età, che riusciva a dire di no alla sua voce bassa e ai suoi occhi neri così luminosi; nessuna lo vedeva come un approfittatore che usava il suo fascino su di loro, ma solo come un bel  
ragazzo che avrebbe potuto aver quasi tutto quel che desiderava.  
Grazie a quella colazione e a un pasto guadagnato sempre con complimenti e qualche trucchetto, era riuscito a passare la sua giornata nella normalità più completa, continuando a svolgere i propri lavori trascinandosi dietro il carretto.  
La notte è scesa e lui sta percorrendo le strade con il solito rumore che lo accompagna ovunque vada; oggi fa freddo, ma ieri lo faceva di più e lui è contento di quel cambiamento. Non ama il freddo, ama il calore... ma fino a poco tempo prima, era una persona che amava dormire e non conosceva la fatica se non voluta da lui stesso. Non conosceva nemmeno il dolore profondo, l'umiliazione. Per lui erano concetti astratti, come l'amore, emozioni che non aveva mai provato e che non capiva a pieno, non avendo una particolare empatia.  
Nonostante la mancanza di empatia, è una persona sensibile, si commuove facilmente davanti al dolore degli altri e crede che la gentilezza sia un'arma più potente del suo stesso wushu.  
Lascia la strada principale, con le luci sgargiante appese fuori dai negozi e la folla soffocante e rumorosa, per immettersi in una stradina secondaria.  
Una fitta alla schiena lo fa fermare, lascia i manici del carretto logoro e appoggia le mani sul fianco.  
Son sempre più frequenti ed è preoccupato, non può dirlo a suo padre perché lo porterebbe in ospedale e la sua famiglia non ha i soldi necessari per le cure mediche.  
Sa che i suoi genitori darebbero tutto ciò che hanno per lui, lo hanno sempre messo al primo posto, sostenendolo in qualsiasi suo desiderio, seppur esternando le loro opinioni e preoccupazioni.  
Sente dei passi e si gira, sorpreso quando vede due uomini davanti a lui. Alzano le braccia ed è chiaro che vogliano qualcosa.  
\- Chi siete? - Domanda. Poi ricorda i fatti accaduti il giorno prima e alza la testa, sorridendo. - Siete compagni di quei due, vero? -  
Loro non rispondono, si avvicinano lentamente e lui si mette in posizione.  
Quattro mani afferrano le sue braccia e lo bloccano e, prima che possa reagire, qualcuno spinge un pezzo di stoffa sul suo viso, coprendone naso e bocca.  
Inizia a dimenarsi, cerca di lottare, ma qualche minuto dopo sente che i suoi muscoli lo stanno abbandonando e tutto diventa buio...

○

Riprende i sensi dopo un po'. La prima cosa che fa è dimenarsi, scoprendo così che è legato.  
\- Lasciatemi andare, bastardi! - Grida, digrignando i denti. E' furioso, così tanto che non ha spazio per la paura, almeno finché non viene quasi schiaffeggiato.  
\- Zitto! - Urla l'uomo, la mano vicina al suo volto che viene fermata da un secondo.  
\- Ha detto di non toccarlo! - Gli ricorda.  
\- Non toccarmi? Chi lo ha detto? Chi siete? - Domanda scioccato. Chi ha detto di non toccarlo? Ma sopratutto, chi ha ordinato di rapirlo?  
\- Vi denuncerò tutti - li minaccia, ma sa che nessuno lo prenderebbe in considerazione. Non ha potere politico o finanziario né un certo ruolo o peso nella società e la Cina è grande.  
Gli uomini ridono e lui, grazie alle voci, riesce a capire che sono quattro, che non si è accorto che ce ne sono due dietro di lui. Inizia a dimenarsi ma una gomitata lo fa smettere subito.  
\- Se continui così, non importa cosa, ti ucciderò - gli dice uno, avvicinando il proprio viso al suo.  
Sente la paura, un brivido percorre la linea della sua schiena partendo dal collo, ma insieme al pensiero di una possibile morte, c'è l'orgoglio che brucia nel suo cuore. Così si sporge e gli sputa addosso. Questo urla, diventa rosso e inizia a minacciarlo, ma i due di prima intervengono, lasciando che sia il primo uomo a trasportarlo. E' un energumeno tutto muscoli e grasso, è più basso di lui, ma di sicuro ha più forza e riesce a sollevare con facilità il suo corpo snello, a tratti mingherlino.  
\- Calmati! O sarai tu che finirai a pezzi, ricorda! - Dicono gli uomini al primo e dalle loro voci, capisce che pure loro hanno paura.  
Ma di chi?

 ○

I suoi ragazzi sono tornati, uno si reca subito da lui e si inchina del tutto, toccando con la fronte il pavimento.  
\- Lo avete preso? - Domanda. Non chiede se lo hanno trovato, lui ha dato un'ordine preciso: portatemelo. Se i suoi sottoposti non lo hanno eseguito... sanno cosa li aspetta.  
\- Sì, è stato facile, anche se abbiamo dovuto prestare attenzione. E' sorprendente forte per uno così... -  
\- Portalo qui, subito - ordina, interrompendolo. Non gli serve sentire oltre. Il ragazzo annuisce e si dirige verso la porta, la apre e annuncia agli altri di trascinare dentro il loro uomo.  
Il colpevole viene portato al suo cospetto con la forza, legato come un manzo pronto al macello e con la testa basta di cui vede solo i capelli neri, lisci, che sembrano avere dei riflessi blu.  
Si alza dalla sua poltrona e scende i scalini che separano il rialzo dove è posizionata la poltrona al pavimento della sala. Sente gli occhi dei suoi uomini su di sé, li sente trattenere il fiato aspettando una sua parola, ma la sua attenzione è rivolta a colui che deve punire.  
Osserva il corpo mingherlino, nota che è alto, ma non quanto lui, così un sorriso di scherno e rabbia si dipinge sul suo volto; si volta e individua i due uomini che sono stati picchiati.  
\- Lui? Non vi vergognate? Vi ha battuto un... - lo riguarda, alla ricerca di parole - ragazzino! -  
\- Noi... -  
\- Io non sono un ragazzino! - Li interrompe una voce decisa e bassa, decisamente da giovane uomo, così stonata al viso che ora è sollevato e rivolto verso di lui.  
Lo osserva, ne nota i tratti delicati, le labbra fini, poi vede gli occhi.  
Sono neri, intensi, luminosi.  
E il suo fiato si mozza, mentre gli sembra che la sua testa inizi a vorticare e il cuore a battere molto più velocemente.  
Si porta una mano sul volto, ignorando i suoi uomini che gridano, chiedendogli che succede.  
\- Silenzio! - Li zittisce, togliendo la mano che aveva posato sul suo volto e alzandola. Torna a guardare il ragazzo e vede che è sconvolto quanto lui, che i suoi  
occhi sono sbarrati e sembra confuso, esattamente come lui, eppure non c'è altra spiegazione. Tutti e due sanno cosa vuol dire la loro reazione, tutti e due lo sospettano.  
\- Capo - mormora uno dei suoi uomini - la sua mano destra... -  
Lui si guarda il palmo, poi la gira e ne rimane sconvolto. Sul dorso della sua mano c'è il marchio.  
E questo vuol dire che il ragazzo davanti a lui è la sua anima gemella.

**Author's Note:**

> L'universo in cui è ambientata "On my skin" è uguale al nostro, tranne per l'esistenza delle anime gemelle.  
> Ognuno ha una persona che è destinata a lui, ma non è assicurato che la si trovi. Trovare l'anima gemella non comporta cambiamenti emotivi, ma solo fisici. Nelle relazioni più forti, il ritrovamento della anima gemella comporta la comparsa di un marchio sul proprio corpo, simile a un tatuaggio.   
> Un'anima gemella può essere riconosciuta subito oppure anni dopo, può essere riconosciuta anche solo da uno o da entrambi, prima, dopo o nello stesso momento. 
> 
> [Avvertenze: questa storia contiene scene esplicite di sesso, violenza e un linguaggio crudo.   
> La visione di alcuni personaggi è distorta, malata, differente dal normale.   
> Questa fanfiction non intende dare una rappresentazione veritiera del carattere o della sessualità dei personaggi famosi coinvolti, né offenderli in alcun modo.   
> Note: La versione della copertina utilizzata è quella della TaoRis]


End file.
